A Chance for a New Beginning
by ANA TISH
Summary: Read and See- New Character...IS SHE MORE TROUBLE THAN SHE's Worth?? R/R:-)


Anya Ryder-Scarbrow  
Bad neighborhood in NYC got thrown into the system shortly afterwards.  
Peter and Sophie wanted to help an unreachable teen and give them   
shelter and love. thats why they adopted Anya. But the troubles only begins  
when she comes home...Read and Review .. we appericate it!!  
  
  
  
Anya's social worker sat her down in her cold hard uncomfortable   
office..Anya just sat down looking at the floor.Diane began to speak..  
"Anya,i know that you have been wanting to be adopted for awhile and i  
have finally found a couple who has agreed to take you on and   
if it all works out you'll finally get a good home and maybe learn  
some rules and boundaries.Anya stays sullenly silent ,  
she's glaring at nothing in particular.  
  
Sophie walkes in. Sophie: I'm assuming this is the girl we heard   
about? Anastasia Nicole Ryder?   
Anya: (spits out) That's Anya to you!   
Peter:Sophie didn't mean to offend you,we really can't   
wait to be a family and we hope you feel the same.  
Anya: (smirks) & (rolls her eyes and looks away)  
Anya shruged .."I guess we can give it a try." She looked at Diane  
,"If this doesn't work,ill be back   
and ill make sure you don't like it. she hissed  
eyes* Diane just smiles and twists a strand of her short red hair  
so what do u do? she asks them shortly atfer they sign papers   
to adopt Anya (They had been waiting for months, even though Anya   
had only knew for a short time  
Diane smiles and yellls out the door."you guys are stuck  
with each now forever. "Oh joy ."Aya mutters.   
As she tosses back her shoulder length blonde hair  
Sophie: so let's get your stuff into our trunk  
Anya:Whatever... Peter and Sophie exchange a glance  
I'm a headmaster of a school for troubled teens  
and Sophie is a counselor there .   
oh wonderful, more messed up teens like me ..Anya sighs.  
(Arrive at Mt. Horizon)  
  
I'll go get the other Cliffhangers  
Sophie: (runs to girls' dorm) Meet immediately in the lodge and   
also go the guys dorms and knocks and tell them the same thing.  
Shelby: (rolls her eyes) Oh God, what did we do now?  
Scott:(smiles at her and says): A lot of things and he kisses her.   
One by one,Daisy,Ezra,Auggie,David and Juliette walk in and join   
Scott and Shelby.   
Then Jules squeals & says:I'll bet we have a newbie!  
Shelby: (rolls her eyes at Juliette's comment)  
She whispers to Scott:Ok who spiked her water this morning?"  
Scott just laughes and Jules gives them a confused look.  
hen seeing how confused Jules looked ,Daisy couldn't help,  
but laugh.Sophie: I'd like you all to meet Anastasia Ryder.   
She goes by Anya though.  
They all mumbled hello and Anya just gives them all glares.  
Sophie looks to Peter for help..Peter speaks up: Unless you all want   
wood chopping i suggest you guys introduce youselves to Anya,  
she WILL be around from now on..I would like you guys to meet our   
new daughter."Everyone exchanges glances.Anya's bright green eyes are   
glinting with hatred for no one in particular.  
  
Juliette: I'm Juliette, better known as Queenie,   
thanks to Shelby the skank here. Shelby just glares at Juliette.  
  
Shelby: I'm Shelby Merrick  
  
Scott: The Name is Scott Barringer.  
  
Auggie: "I'm Auggusto Cicerios, the pleasure is all mine."  
  
David: Im David and im insanse.  
  
Peter: DAVID..(says in a waring tone.)  
  
"OK,ok i'm David Ruxton.  
  
Daisy:" And im Daisy Lipennoski."  
  
Everyone just was sitting there talking a little.  
Anya suddenly gets up and bolts for the door...  
Everyone else just watches in surprise and curiousity.  
Anya couldn't handle all of this so she stops and pulls out   
her only escape. There for her "nerves"...  
(Thats her excuse to not let herself feel guilty for what she is doing.  
Just as she thinks she is alone,she sees Sophie walking towards her looking concerned.  
  
(If You like our story ,please just review!)   
We promise you won't be dissappointed!!   
(Lies,trouble,deciet..it all adds up to One Girl's REVENGE and Troubled Past..)  
More will be up soon..:-) this is just the beginning.!!  
~Thanks and REVIEW~  
**Trisha and Ana** 


End file.
